<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King Gogy Au by iZuberu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646888">King Gogy Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZuberu/pseuds/iZuberu'>iZuberu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZuberu/pseuds/iZuberu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so king Gogy has a ✨spicy✨ little green knight, and when the king and his kingdom is threatened by anarchists with a taste for blood, and a fathom with destruction. Dream is left to protect his king and the kingdom from total destruction. Who will prevail, the faithful Knight sworn to his king, or the side of chaos, ready to destroy this monarchy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>There's an art to be found in the way a knight can love their king. A knight's ability to give their all to protect the one they are sworn to defend with their lives, even when faced with danger. A knight isn't to hesitate when protecting their king. Though the question comes to follow, would a king ever do the same for their Knight?</p><p> A blue kingdom lead by a chilled man with a soft hand of warmth as he ruled his kingdom, with a docile nature and the tone of the streets holding muffled yawns, and mothers humming to their children peacefully at night.</p><p>Such a story began with outside hands reaching into the king's land, dropping chaos to the once safe grass of the kingdom, in attempts to destroy the kingdom and eradicate the positive, and soft monarchy. A kingdom keen on watching, caring, and loving for the citizens that called this land home.</p><p>˱</p><p>𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>Glossed marble floors without a spot not shined, the candles on the wall being lit by the common maids who walked the trim palace. The shadow of the king waltzed on the marble, as he wondered his halls, the windows he looked out as he moved, held the orange of the sunset as he swayed himself with small awareness of his surroundings, moving to his destination behind carved double doors of wood.</p><p>The king's soft hands, clean of any scars, clean of any evidence of work. The hands of a man who has never felt the rough dry touch of any manual duty. Such a dainty pair of hands pushed against the door opening a room full of the suns setting light, an open balcony with swing-open doors, and tied curtains, the room fresh of the dusks air, a room with an unlit fireplace, not since used for months since the last winter, as it was late summer, couches well-off with pillows of feathers found from the softest birds found in the kingdom facing to the fireplace away from the balcony.</p><p>Though it wasn't the well-crafted bars against the fireplace that caught the attention of the young monarch, the king's eyes fell to the man leaning against the balcony with his eyes set to the sunset with already long since noticing the entrance of the monarch he continued keeping his eyes to the sunset as the young monarch made his way across the room to the slouched man, his arms crossed against the railing of the balcony. The king copying his figure, leaning in the same way as his friend.</p><p>"Clay, my knight? I have a task for you my loyal little dream." The Monarch voice spoke with a delicate tone, his voice exposed to have an inherently elegant manner to it. Turning his head looking to Dream, Dream continued to look to the sunset, not looking once to the king.</p><p>"And what is that my dear king George?" Dreams voice held a different accent than the king, with a deeper ring than him, he would swallow, the adam apples in his throat moving, giving view to the shallow jaw the knight had, with a small stretch of his neck before he would turn his head in a passive motion, facing to George, their faces only inches apart, though despite being this close, they held no eye contact, as Dreams eyes were hidden behind a plain white mask with a draw on a smile, tied with a black ribbon.</p><p>"Could you escort me to supper?" With an appealing tone, annunciating with slow words and clear words. "I'm rather frightened to walk myself to my table." His voice more than sarcastic as he spoke of the "fear." A smile breaking to his lips as he spoke, his head tilting as he continued to look at the masked man.</p><p>Dream would be quiet for a moment, continuing to face the king, nodding as his lips would part behind his mask, taking a soft breath with a calm sigh, he then would stand straight, his high becoming apparent as he stood, Georges eyes moving up to meet the mask, though it was clear even if the king was standing straight, he would still have tilt his soft chin up to look the masked man.</p><p>"My king, you passed the dining hall on your way to me, I've been watching the courtyard for a bit." The knight's smile peaked from the bottom of his mask, as the tip of his thumb pressed against his own lip. "I watched your little skip as you made your way to me"</p><p>Flustered as Dream would speak, George would stand straight with his posture straighter than he could ever be, trying his best to look Dream in the eyes of his mask.</p><p>"I.." thinking for a moment, George would adjust his goggles with a soft mumble as he looked to the floor, "I demand my escort." George would finish adjusting his goggles before accordingly holding his arm out, his forearm folding in, and his fist pressed against his own chest, his elbow pointed outwards to the knight, ready to be escorted.</p><p>Dream would take his arm, nodding with a soft thump, before leading the king out of the golden lit room with his head held high, the posture made from year's of training with steps practiced and presented for year's though his title as a knight, now used to escort the king to and from his dinner and bed.</p><p>Dream's skills as a knight lead him to have a position at the palace, though the question came if protecting the king from a threat that never came was worth the skill Dream had, he had ranked the highest in his training before his active working years as a guard. He never failed to wonder if his position as an overpaid escort, was wasted with his skill and talent.</p><p>Though the day must come eventually when he would be of use. Rumors of a greatly powered group had spread through the kingdom, though without worry as the Citizen spoke of a group capable of destroying the Nation across the way, without a way to know if these rumors were true, dream took it as no more then a rumor.</p><p>𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲<br/>Dream could tell they weren't alone in the room anymore,  His hand already on the handle of the heavy door, ready to walk out into the hall. Though he froze.</p><p>"My Dream?" The king spoke with worry as he looked up to dreams still face.</p><p>It was only a moment after the king spoke, dream turned with swiftness, his hand going to his hip, drawing his sword as his other arm stretches out over the king with a protective mean. The king took a sharp breath, turning as fast as he could, His crown going off-center as he trying to see whatever Dream saw.</p><p>Dream stood still, with his stance kept. looking at the seemingly empty room he faced his blade to.</p><p>"Show yourself, you cowardly fool." The dream spoke with a voice lower and harder set than he had spoken to the king with,  Intimidating was not a word capable of describing the way his voice rang in the silent room.</p><p>As silently as before a pink flash, flew up from the balcony, landing with their hand on the ground, supporting themselves in a bow. As the intruder looks up to the two, Dream remained pose, his blade stretched out-facing to the threat, as George's breathing began to quicken looking to this man.</p><p>He held swell posture, with a keen smile and a long braid holding pink hair fell over his shoulder, wearing a crown and robe of royalty. Though the boots of a commoner. Much like dream, this man was masked, wearing a mask resembling a pig over his eyes, his lips turnt into an evil grin.</p><p>"well hello there, your majesty."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Updates every other day <br/>.<br/>God, can someone please fucking message me and explain to me how this site works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how strong are you really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>Dream's arm remained outstretches, shielding his king as he faced the threat. He was prepared, A long time had passed since dream held a blade towards an opponent with real intent. His hands unlike the kings had a rough palm and few scars over his knuckles from rough punches he had made in his life. Behind his mask, dreams eyes narrowed as the man in the pig mask stood straight, he would take a single slow, and a clear step towards them, his arms hidden in his robe.</p><p>Dream stepped forwards as well, following the amount of anticipation as his enemy, as he took is his step away from George, the king's eyes would widen with worry looking to his beloved little knight.  </p><p>"I've faced a few guards in this kingdom, not one even saw me coming, their attacks as weak as the blades they held." A chuckle fell from the lips of the Pig man,  his cape moving he outstretched his arm, a blade without a shaft was stuck to his hip, with a turnt lip the enemy would speak again. "back away and let me have this dictator of a man, and ill let you live." his voice deep with a scratchy undertone, his hands not yet touching his blade as he looking to Dream. </p><p>It became quickly apparent as Dreams grip on his blade only tightened, he had no plan to move himself away from his king. His stance became more solidified as he stared down the pig man, staying silent with a stance of determination. The pig would nod with a rather boring looking gaze behind the mask of his, his lips folding from the smile to a blank face of annoyance. With a change of posture, becoming more slouched with a hung arm as he would reach for the blade against his hip. With the sound of the blade scraping against the iron holder on his hip, pointing his sword towards dream without the form dream held, with an alluring look or an overly confidant man pushed to boredom.</p><p>"last warning, move." with a loose grip on his sword, he moved his blade in a  motion for him to back away from the king. His head would jerk to the left, motioning again to for dream to move, drawing attention to the crown on the pig's head was crooked holding down the messy braid below the crown, the crown cracked with tall points.</p><p>"I won't be moving," dream would speak without hesitation, his arm that was outstretched protecting George would go to his side with a soft thud as his fingers would press against his pants in a fist, his other sword still </p><p>The kingsmen were all taught motions to communicate with each other, or with the king when in a moment of threat. A fist pointed down was a motion of flee. </p><p>A hand signal Dream had never needed to use in his time as a knight. Dreams had second thoughts of sending George to these halls on his own, it was a feeling he had not felt before, it was an ache to know a threat was posed in front of him, a threat that was wanting George and he was the only line of defense between this horrid pig man and the little king who he had sworn to protect.</p><p>The door had not even closed all the way before the pig let out a soft sigh as the sound of his body carving through the air, lunging toward Dream cut thought the toneless air, dreams reaction time quick as he straightened his blade, blocking the pigs blade from slicing him, as a moment of stillness stood between the two, a grim smile came to the lips of the pig before he would back step pulling his blade off dreams with both hands holding it, swinging towards him the other way with competent footwork, Dream blocked the attack once again. </p><p>Since Dream was trapped with the door behind him he was unable to backstrep to return any blows with much strength, though the option of moving away from the door for more space was out of the picture, as that would give the pig the opportunity to make his way through the door, he was cornered forced to play the defensive side. </p><p>The pig was relentless, swinging left and right, every attack blocked with a struggle by dream as the time between each swing became smaller and smaller, he was gaining momentum. with a grunt of struggle, Dream was able to time his block with his sword, returning a hard impact against the pigs blade, in an attempt to fumble him back with an implied force. </p><p>Though the pig was prepaid, running his blade down dreams blade to his hands, giving dream an even smaller amount of sing space he was forced to step back just to stop the blade of the pigs from slicing his arm, his back completely against the door dream became hyper-focused with narrowed eyes he would look tot the pig with a weak pant, the pigs head tilted back and to the side with a cockyness that pissed dream off.</p><p> "My names techno," The pig would speak as he would easily back step a swing from dreams sword, with a retaliation attack to the left side of Dream, Dreams back no longer touching the door as he had gained space from his last attack he was able to block the attack and resend his own swing, techno would once again backstrep, not raising his sword that was at his side. </p><p>"Techno? Thats a dumb name," With an opening Dream would step forwards, ready to swing once again, though Techno reached his foot out tripping Dream as he stepped, causing him to stumble, creating more space between him and the door. </p><p>"Isn't your name Dream?" techno speaking without much care, finally swinging his blade at Dream again with hard intent, though last moment, Dream was able to block the attack with his blade, causing the blade to ring together. "Im not sure you should be talking about dumb names." </p><p>"Its not my birth name," Dreams spoke as his blade moved to techno again, aiming his swing higher towards his neck, leaving a wide opening for techno since his arms were raised. "My King game me that nickname, Its a sign of our trust in each other," With a hard grunt as he spoke, Dream was able to almost land a hit on Techno, as his high attack was expected, though techno dodged it by leaning back, giving retaliation in a form of a low kick, knocking Dream off his feet and onto the ground.</p><p>With a hard scoff, Techno would swing his sword at Dream the moment he fell straight towards his neck, with no time for retaliation dream was unable to dodge or black from his position on the floor, with his sword knocked from his hands. Prepaired for the worse, Dream held his breath and closed his eyes though  Techno did not cut the skin, his blade pressed against the neck of Dream, with a small tsk as Dream stretched his neck away from the blade, not daring to move.</p><p>"You were a fun fight," Pressing the blade against his neck with a little more force, cutting the skin as blood would drip from the slim cut, the blade still pressed there. "...It would be a waste to kill you now," Sighing, Techno would retract his sword and push it back into the holder on his hip. </p><p>Dream was frozen in shock, reaching his hand to the cut on his neck before looking to techno, who was bending over and picking up Dreams sword from the ground and examining it, with a small curiosity. </p><p>"Your blade is a lot nicer than the other guard of this kingdom, you must be special. is that why you wear the mask?" Asking with curiosity, techno would hold the blade by the handle letting his hands go to his side, blade still in hand. </p><p>"It's not.. But i'm.." Dream stuttered as he was still in shock, "Im the King's personal Knight." Staying on the ground, Dream was aware of the position he was in, as he was weaponless and on the ground.</p><p>Techno would nod with a small tsk, before speaking as he would turn to the balcony, the sun had set low, the golden light from before had faded and the room was dim. </p><p>"Such a waste, your skills would have been more suited on my side." Techno made his way to the balcony before pressing his hands against the rails, he would go silent, not looking back to dream, before laughing. "Your king's safe for today, I'm sure he's already hidden away from my touch, It would be a waste of my time to look for him today... but ill be back." techno kicked his legs over the balcony and sat for a moment, before lifting his hands to his make, and pushing it up so it rested on his forehead, he would look back to dream and wink as he spoke. "I'll see you next time, Dream." </p><p>He jumped from the balcony, Dream pushed himself up immediately and ran to the balcony, looking down to see where he was running, but he was gone, There was no sight of the strange pig man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>To say Dream was worried was an understatement, His mind was stuck in the peril that the pig had lied and was on his way to his king as he made his way down the hall looking for his king. Ignoring the looks from the common maids as he passed them, his eyes darting to every corridor, to every door. He was listening as intently as he could for any chirp that could be the sound of his majesty. He could be anywhere, behind any door, hidden away in any room. The horror of the thought came to him, the thought that there could have been more then just Techno, what if he had a partner, someone who was waiting for George to leave. What if he was already gone. Every corner he turned made his more aware of the horrifying truth that somewhere his king could be laying in fear, in pain.</p><p>His worry was drawing into a panic as he continued down the halls, with a new feeling pulling on him like dead weight, it was different, the memories of good with his king were flooding his mind, memories of watching his little king skip through the garden, the smile his king could hold when they would talk, the days they've spent together. Dreams mind was thinking of George as more than just a king.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore, he raised his hands and cupped around his mouth, screaming out the name of his king. One of the maids he passed gasped and covered her mouth at the scene of a Knight yelling for the king by his name. Everyone who resided in the castle knew the rumors between the king and his head Knight, their relationship was gossip told through the handmaid in the kitchen after supper. Stories of Bed Maids waking the king in the morning just to find their king in the same bed as his head guard. Gossip of people seeing the knight sit at the royals dinner table, haveing supper with the king was told through the chefs.</p><p>With this maid witnessing Dream screaming the king's name with no shame was more than enough proof that these stories she heard when lighting candles at dusk were true. Dream was aware of these tales, as they were brought up to him many time over, Every comment he would receive, every question he was asked, he always just shrugged it off. Dream himself perceived that it just wasn't like that, they weren't lovers. Dream had convinced himself that he and the king were no more than overly trusting in their relationship as a Knight and a king, and that there was nothing more behind the feeling of trust. There was nothing more in his head, and there could never be anything more.</p><p>"Jesus fucking christ," In an impatient tone packed with worry, Dream would start dashing up steps, his hand on the rail as he moved, turning his head back to check behind himself before clenching his fist as he would fling his head forwards quickly, calling up the steps. "George where are you!"</p><p>He reached the top of the steps, with his heart racing, and his mind moving faster than he could possibly comprehend, his heart began to ache as he continued to hear no repsonce. Dream would lift his mask, tilting it to lay on the top of his head, taking a deep breath as he would cup his mouth with more efficiency as the mask was no longer blocking his voice and yell the name of his king as loud as he possibly could, staying still for a moment, waiting to hear something, anything. He turned his head left and right silently as he stood at the top of the steps.</p><p>Then there it was, the sound of footsteps behind him on the steps racing up. with the small voice of his king calling out with excitement in his voice.</p><p>"Clay?" With haste in his words and a stumble in his feet, George made his way up the steps, Dreams head whipped back, looking down at his king as the feeling of dread washed away, all the anxiety, every bad feeling gone as he looked to his king. His king was safe, and not without a smile on his face as he looked up to his knight.</p><p>Dream would move down the steps, his hands flying to the king's cheek, as his thumb would rub slowly against the king's soft skin. The skin against Dreams thumb would move as a larger smile came to the king's lips. Dreams eyes began to look over the king, lifting Georges's arm as he checked for any scrapes or scratches.</p><p>"Oh dream," With a whistful laugh, George would hug Dream tightly, his arms wrapping around the tall man. Caught off guard, Dream would flinch with a small gasp before relaxing into the hug, hugging him back with a grip even tighter than Georges. Dreams fingers balled a fist of the fabric on Georges Robe as if he was scared of letting go. Their legs would collapse as they sat on the steps with each other in their arms, Their heads buried into each other's shoulders, as they listened to the sound of each other breathing before George spoke again. "I dunno why you would check me for an injury, you're the one who got into a fight." His voice muffled and quiet as one of his hands was on the back of dreams head, playing with a ruffle of his hair.</p><p>"I just couldn't live with myself if I let my King get hurt.." Dream spoke as his grip on Dreams Robe loosened as he grew more comfortable. "you're under my watch."</p><p>"is that the only reason you care?" George would ask with a small smugness in his voice. "You only care since it's your Duty?" George would continue to mess with dream's hair as they sat on the steps intertwined with each other.</p><p>"WELL OF COURSE NOT!" dream was taken back, pulling his head off Georges's shoulder, looking George in the eyes, as his hand moved firmly to Georges shoulders, holding him still. "I..well..." Dreams voice started confident, but as he lost tone in his voice, his hands loosened on Geoereg, he lost eye contact with George, as he would look down at their laps. "I care-"</p><p>Dream was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their thought behind them from the upper floors. Dreams face went immediately red, he would push George off him, with a heavy shove. George than with a yelp would fall back stumbling down the steps.</p><p>Dream panicking as he realized he just pushed the king down steps after being caught embracing him, he would groan with wide eyes before looking up to the man who interrupted them. It was none other than the second on command, the one who truly handled the duties of a guard since dream just played house with the king all day. It was Sapnap, a bandanna wearing fellow with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, staring down at the scene playing out.</p><p>George was looking up to dream with an offended demeanor, rubbing his arm as he sat at the bottom of the steps, sounds of handmaids from the lower floor rushing to the king was heard as they reached him in a swarm, helping him up and brushing him off, though George paid no attention to them, as they cleaned him up and said a million things at once, he was only looking up to dream who had his hand over his mouth with a shocked and apoplectic look.</p><p>Sapnap would clear his throat again, this time calling to dream with an annoyed tone. Dreams eyes went to Sapnap with a vicious turn, scowering as Sapnap would roll his eyes.</p><p>"The Council leader wants to speak to you," Sapnap would speak as he stood in position, his hand on his blade.</p><p>"okay well tell the council leader I'm not leaving the king alone." Dream would scowl as his eyes went back to the king who was thanking the maids and getting ready to make his way back up the steps.</p><p>"She said it's urgent, she also said that I will cover your position and watch the king as you go see her." He tried to urge him by jerking his head. "I'll keep him safe, so you don't have to worry, it's not like anything ever happens anyways." Sapnap laughed as he said this, his posture becoming more relaxed as he looked to dream, once again moving his head trying to urge him.</p><p>"well something did happen, The king was attacked today, and if you think for a second I will leave his side, then lemme tell you buddy, you're bat shit fucking-" Dreams voice was only rising in anger as he narrowed his eyes to Sapnap, before pulling on his mask, bringing back to cover his face as he spoke, though as he spoke he was cut off, the sound of a female voice rang behind Sapnap. It was her, the council leader Alyssia.</p><p>"I'll take it from here Sapnap." Her hand touched Sapnaps shoulder as he nodded, losing his relaxed posture as he straightened himself. George now behind Dream he would speak up.</p><p>"What's going on here? He tilted his head, looking to dream then Alyssia.</p><p>"I'll be needed to talk to your knight Clay for a moment." She took her hand off Sapnap and clasped her fingers together in front of herself. "Just for a moment, if that's alright with you your majesty." She would lower her head into a respectful bow, Sapnap following.</p><p>"hm.. Well I mean, I don't see why not. When you're done with him, send him to my quarters, that's where ill be." There was a pain in the king's voice that only dream could hear, George didn't want to let Dream go, he wanted Dream to be with him for every moment of every day. But he knew what Alyssia was capable of doing, and knew the consequences for both Dream and George could be horrendous if he was to refuse.</p><p>Georges hand hidden in his robe would press against Dream arm, squeezing his forearm in a comforting manner as he would look to Sapnap and nod, signaling for him to follow as Georges grasp would let go of Dream and he would turn around, moving down the steps, Spanap passing dream as he followed.</p><p>Dreams eyes moved to Alyssia with a dead look. He was silent as he waited for a command from her.</p><p>"Follow, were going to my office, were going to address your little relationship with the king. " Her voice having lost all kindness she had when addressing George, she moved her hand for him to follow, not looking back at him as he started to walk towards the office that dream had been in so many times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fun little talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>Dreams steps echoing behind as he followed slow, The large wooden door with red accents would be pushed open by Alyssia, a slow creek as it would start to close behind her, She had no care to hold the door open for Dream. With an annoyed eye-roll, Dream caught the door before it closed all the way, letting himself in the room. Looking into the room, Alyssia was already behind the desk, sitting herself down into her chair, the room held blue curtains matching the tone of the flag of the kingdom. Dream would walk to the chair placed in front of the desk between him and Alyssia, She would start looking at papers that had been placed on her desk, picking up a quill as she would dip it in ink, not looking at Dream as she would begin speaking,</p><p>"The king has already informed me of what happened today, and I believe it would be best if you weren't by him for a while. I believe you are making him a larger threat." Alyssia began writing, her pace swift and clean as she continued to look at the paper. Dream would stutter a response, not understanding as she spoke, his eyed widening as confusion began to set in.</p><p>"Well I don't possibly see how moving him away from the most capable guard is the smart move, considering the threat is still-" Alyssias hand went up, signaling him to be quiet.</p><p>She would look up from her papers finally, her quill still in hand but with narrowed eyes, she looked to Dream with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you questioning me?" She asked with a confused tone, curious she would start rolling the quill between her thumb, then lowering her other hand signaling for him to talk again.</p><p>"Ma'am with all due respect," Dreams voice began to raise, his chest rising and falling heavily as he thought about what could of happen."There was a man here, who must I say was ready to kill George. The life of king was threatened, there's someone out there who wants his king dead." Drems words were filled with force and urgency as he spoke. "Moving me away from him is fucking stupid."</p><p>"Are you sure?" She would pause for a moment continuing to look up to him, " the king seemed completely fine, also the threat leaft, so there's no worry."</p><p>Dream would blink as he was in a moment of shock, he was taken back , she couldn't be serious. He was unable to comprehend what in the great wide world this girl could even be thinking, her king was threatened as well today, her king, the same king as Dream. Dream was destroyed with worry over the thought of his king being hurt, so why wasn't she?</p><p>Dreams silence was loud, he looked down to his lap as he thought. his hands in his lap as his fingers were intertwined. Dream though for a moment, he knew what this was. Alyssia had spoke to him before of him and the kings relationship, he had send him away before when the first rumors of him and the king started. Thats why he was here, not about Techno, about him and the king.</p><p>"Silence? Thats a new feat from you." Alyssia would speak with a smirk coming to her lips. Dreams fists would tighten as he grew more impatient. His kings safety was the most important, and he needed his king to be safe, Techno was a real challenger, and if he wasn't able to defeat him, then his king would be gone, gone and lost at his own mistake and fault. "Well, anyways. You were screaming the kings name, in the halls. His first name no less.. I thought I told you to at least try to keep your relation-"</p><p>"The king was attacked, and he needs more protection. That man who attacked was fast and smart, he's better than all of our guards. If he was to defeat me, there's no one that could stop him." Dream interrupted Alyssia, Sitting straight in his chair as he looked Alyssia straight in the face, his mask blocking eye contact as the councilwoman who had lost her smile. She was dead starting him, even after he finished his talk. She would raise an eyebrow before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"You spoke over me." She would drop her quill, and interlace her fingers together on the desk. "You forget who you are, you are a knight, a very very replaceable knight. We can train many to fill the position your in." Her knuckles grew white and her fingers began to tighten. "Lets say the attempt was to become public knowledge, is that really something you want getting out? The citizens of this land live without fear, they dont even know what fear is. Do you really want that information getting out?"</p><p>"Well, I-" Dream was growing nervous, the word replaceable rang through his head.</p><p>"You what? Hm?" Alyssia would stand up from behind her desk and bang her hand down onto the clean wood of the desk. "You have no say in anything, you are nothing more than an entertainer for the king with a sword, your strength and position means nothing to me. Who runs this country? Me. Who lets the king be the image of this nation? Me. And you know this, you need to stop running your love-struck ass all over the fucking castle, acting like you mean anything to the king." Her hand would bang against the desk again. "You are a knight, a lowly man with a toy strapped to his hip. The threat is gone and that is final. "</p><p>She would look to his hip ready to motion to his sword but tilted her head when she saw the holster was empty.</p><p>"You dont even have the toy." Dreams hand would go to his hip, feeling the empty holster with a bowed head he would stay quiet as her words had hit him hard. He was powerless, he wasn't going to be anything to the king, he's nothing but a Knight, the one chosen to be the king's plaything. "I want you working gate for the next few days, the King can't be seen with you for a while after this ordeal, I could hear you screaming his name from two floors above.. I want you to make it clear to everyone who questions you of it knows the king doesn't care for you." She would sit back down into her chair as her head would rest in her hands. "Is that clear?"</p><p>Dream was silent for a moment, struck with her words as it felt a million swords had just stabbed him. He was nothing to the king, nothing at all. Dream would nod before speaking in a low set quiet voice.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Dream voice was scratchy as his emotion were choking him up. The king, what were these feelings, why did they hurt so much. Dream would stand from his chair, following the procedure he would bow to her before leaving the room and making his way down the hall. Though he wasn't allowed to go to the kings room, he was to go to the gatehouse, Dream had spent every night in the kings quarters, he wondered how it felt to sleep in the guardhouse again.</p><p>He felt like a dog, a dog that had done wrong and was forced to sleep outside. His mind wondered if Sapnap would lay with the king, or if they would sit by the fire together, sharing stories. Dream wondered if Sapnaps boots would be by the kings tonight, as Dreams boots had laid so many times. though it needs to he said there was nothing sexual they had ever done, they had never exchanged lips, they never rested like a married couple. There had been times Dream would fall asleep sitting on the kings sheets and awoke in the same spot. There had been night the fire wouldn't light in the winter, and the king would insist that they must lay together. One must wonder how Dream still thought to himself they were nothing more than guard and king, but he did.</p><p>Dreams walk to the guardhouse had ended, looking back he could see the castle behind him, he was unsure were the kings room was exactly, though he knew the general area. The outside night air was cold compared to how the kings room felt at this time of night. The stone building was at the very front of the Kindom, and even after the 20 minuet walk, dream had wished it was longer, he wished he had more time to look back at the castle in hope of seeing the king leaning on one of the balconies.</p><p>Though he could not, dream opened the gates and entered the well-lit room with dirt floors and hearty music that could be heard from outside as the inside reeked of rum and ash from cigars. The men inside were as heart as the music, singing along with the tune as some sat at a table and ate while others stood danceing and drinking. It must of been the end of the week ,there was always a celebration. Though as Dream entered the crowd went still, slowly one by one as they all noticed he was there. The music cut, and as dream stood there still, the air silent before a single voice rang out from the very back of the room, calling his name.</p><p>It was a small man, not from this world, he was a knight of a different kind, being a warlock with a sweet tone despite his appearance, most people just called the demon who pushed his way to the front ,Bad. They had long since forgotten his real name. Bad was a sight for sore eyes as he ran to Dream, grabbing him by the hands, jumping a little before he would pull Dream in, giggling as he would insist how excited he was to see Dream. Dream was able to return a weak smile to Bad as he would follow Bads pull, people began to talk again, in small whispers at first before the music would start back up and people forgetting Dream had even entered, though many would look to him as they talked, not minding to pretend not to stare.</p><p>Bad sat Dream down on a bed, sitting next to him with his legs crossed as he would start talking.</p><p>"Sooo, whats up? why are you here? Are you and your little lover king fighting?" Bad would laugh before smiling brightly to him, Dream would shake his head as he sat, looking down at his lap, before realizing what was said.</p><p>"NONONO, its not like that Bad. We arent together, Im just his knight... just his knight." Dreams voice went high as he denied their relationship, with a awkward laugh as he looked up to Bad who hadn't changed at all in the year he hadn't seen him.</p><p>"Oh whatever, Silly little goose, I know you guys aren't together, I'm just teasing." Bad would relax, leaning back. "Anyways, why are you here? Did you get in trouble again?"</p><p>"Yeah, you could say I got in trouble."</p><p>"hm.." Nodding, Bad would give Dream a thumbs up. "Well whatever happen, I'm glad youre here, its been so long since our Head knight had paid a visit. We all missed you a lot here." Bad would pat Dream on the back before standing up and walking off into the small crowd of guards who were talking and such. Dream would sigh before standing up and clapping his hands twice, the room went still as they look to their commander, standing straight as they all gained their military posture.</p><p>"I want this hall silent for the rest of the night, is that clear? " Dream would speak using his commander voice, before the crown returned with a series of 'yes sirs,' coming from all around the room, as the music wouldn't return for the rest of the night. Dream would walk past the group and head to the steps in the silent room, climbing the steps where he was met with a door to the second floor, opening the door to a room with more beds, and empty space, matching the layout of the first floor. Though this room was already silent, with sleeping bodies in beds and two men sitting at a table playing cards as they whispered to each other between slow sips from their mugs. Dream went to the other side of the room were his bed was, he was surprised to see his sheets werent dusty, Bad must have been washing them for him, Sitting on the bed dream would take off his boots and remove his mask and over coat, folding them and setting them chest at the end of his bed, Standing to take off his belt, it had come to his attention he was being watched by the two playing cards. He would look to the two who would turn their heads back to their cards as soon as he looked over.</p><p>Dream sighed before crawling into the empty and cold sheets of his bed, with the flat pillow he placed his head. The thought of George was the only thing in his head as he struggled to drift to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. boomboom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>The night had since passed and the day had broke. Dream was the last to wake, the hall was empty when he rolled out of bed. Though there was no guard dumb enough to wake the commander on the days he was tossed into the Gatehouse. It wasn't the first time Dream had been sent there.There had been times before, such as the day the maids found George and Dream in the same bed, then the second was one of the days Dream was caught sitting at the dining table with George at the kings supper, there had been one other time. The most recent incident before this one were Dream was caught wearing Georges crown, that was a lovely day in Dreams memories. Dreams mind went to that day as he was tieing his boots, his fingers lacing up the boots as he pulled the laces snug so his boots sat tight.</p><p> ˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>It was a long bit ago, a recollection of a time before our tale takes place.  Dream had not even yet gotten his winter coat out from his closet. The sky was dark with the night stars, sprinkled like tossed pain. Dream was laid in the grass of the courtyard with King sitting next to him, Dreams voice rambled of a story from the days in his training and how he would win every spar he ever engaged in. </p><p>"Dream, could you sit up for a moment please?" George spoke out with a quiet voice, his eyes soft with a smile as he looked to Dream. Dreams mask was off as he would look to the king with a bit of confusion before nodding as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his legs still outwards, as his hands held his weight behind him. Dreams head tilted, as George would scoot closer, his legs crossed as he faced him.</p><p>George was silent as he reached upon his head and took off his crown, the crown with blue gems over the golden plate that were shaped for Georges head. as he would move the crown in his hands smiling down at it before lifting the crown and placing it onto Dreams head.</p><p>"You look nice with a crown," George would speak as one of dreams hand moved slowly, his fingers softly touching the crown on his head.  "Maybe I should get you one of your own." </p><p>Dream grew confused at his comment, as his hand would go back to the grass. He was silent as he would look back to the sky as the crown still sat on his head. It was heavy, the weight on his head was more than just physical weight, he felt the weight from the position of the king, the ideas behind the weight of responsibilities that come from wearing this crown, he wondered how George handled it.  </p><p>"I bet it looks better on you." Dream spoke as he looked to George, having seen George without his crown so many times he had grown to love the view of his unkept hair without that crown weighing him down, it was his preferred view.  "You're my king, my wonderful king. This crown looks much better upon your head than mine." </p><p>Dream would reach his hand up to Georges's check, caressing this thumb softly against his skin. A small moment of intimacy between them shared as George's eyes would close, leaning his head to the weight of Dreams hand. George's eyes closing as he grew comfortable in his grasp.  </p><p>With a moment of silence, there then was the sound of steps from behind the two as a guard stood, looking forwards as he stopped before Alyssia would trail behind the guard, with her hands clasped as she would smile down to the two. </p><p>After that, a similar dreadful conversation with Alyssia took place, with the same outcome of him being forced into the Gaurd house, and with the same sleep in the empty and cold bed. </p><p> ˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>Dream stood as he would pull on his coat, straightening the wrinkles from it as he would turn to make his way through the sunny room down the steps and outside the guard hall. The sun was blinding as he stepped outside, the word he saw last night in the dark was gone, the quiet street turned noisy with the sounds of laughter and chatter. As Gaurds stood their posts with easy eyes, the gate was opened during the day and into the late hours of the night, letting people in and out of the kingdom, With this area of the kingdom being heavy in trade it was no surprise how loud and crowded it was. </p><p>Dream would scoot his way past people to Bad, who Dream had spotted as he sat against the Tollgate, with a clipboard in hand he was counting money from the tolls they had received today. He made his way over so he was standing over Bad who was counting out loud with a happy tone as he spoke, looking up to Dream, he would greet him before going straight back to counting. The rest of the gaurds at the gate had gone silent as they looked to dream. </p><p>It wasn't new, all the guards looked up to Dream, they saw him as a figment for what they could be. To be a commander, power over all the Gaurds as a whole. They respected Dream just as much as they feared him. Not Bad though, Bad respected dream on the same scale as every other gaurd, even maybe a bit more. Though he didn't fear him, Bad saw Dream as a friend, someone with who he felt comfortable with. Dream was the one who got Bad a spot in the regiment in the first place.</p><p>Bad began placing all the coins he had counted into a bag, then shaking the bag as he nodded. Lifting his hand he would reach the bag out to dream. </p><p>"Could you take these to the left-wing tower?" Bad spoke without hesitation, making the rest of the guards go wide-eyed. The idea that a resident of the guard tower just asked the commander to run a quest, was unheard of. It made Dream chuckle, he would take the bag of coin from Bad's hand and salute him before walking off towards the tower.</p><p>The standard chair of command and manners was lost with Bad, he was just far too friendly to understand it all. His ideas of Dream as a leader came second to his ideas of him as a friend.</p><p>It wasn't a long walk, no more then a quarter of a mile, Dream would move with a slow pace, thinking to himself as he walked the outside of the wall, it had been a long time since Dream had seen this side of the wall, George never left the walls so neither did he. But it was nice, the grass was definitely much longer and the wall from this side had green growing up it. Though there seemed to be an issue with the vines growing up the walls. </p><p>There was someone climbing the vines. A lanky figure with a head of Blonde, mumbles from his mouth could be heard all the way from where Dream stood. Dream approached the boy to find him rather young looking. Dream would take a short breath as the child continued to struggle trying to pull himself over the wall, being so preoccupied with himself he had failed to even notice Dream even once.</p><p>"Hey, kid. Get down your gonna hurt yourself." Dream spoke scaring the child causing him to fall from the vine, landing in a rather painful-looking position, causing Dream to wince.  The kid then sitting himself up with a twist of pain, The kid's eyes grew wide as he began to reach for behind him. Dreams eyes moved to where the kid was reaching. </p><p>It was a sword, and not just any sword. A sword with the crest of the king. Dreams sword. The same sword that he had lost to Techno not even 2 days ago, Dream knew what this meant, this was no village kid, this was someone on the same side as the man who made an attempt on the life of his king. </p><p>The kid would push himself up, pulling the sword off his back and pointing it towards Dream, Dream was in no position to retaliate with force as his sword was being pointed at him and he was weaponless. Dream would hold his hands up, trying to ease the kid as he would take a step back. </p><p>"Thats right, back the fuck up." The kid would speak as one hand held tight to Dreams sword, though his posture and way of holding the weapon was much different than Technos, much more lacking. That was more apparent than anything. His battle stance was elementary, Dream took this as an opportunity and started stepping forward slowly still keeping his hands forwards.  The kids face would take form of a building panic. "I.. I said to back up." He would wave the swords as a threat. though Dream did not back up the space between him and the kid continued to shrink. This was a child without the know-how of fighting or combat. </p><p>The stillness in the air was slashed as the sound of an explosion rang through the air, the after effect knocking Dream and the child off their feet, the sword being thrown from the child's hand and tossed on the ground between the two. Dream was the first to push himself up, reaching for the sword with haste that child had never seen in his life, the way Dreams eyes narrowed, his mask having fallen off as he was knocked from his feet, he stood with his sword in hand looking down to the child who laid on the dirt, looking up to Dream with pure fear in his eyes. Dreams lips curving into a smirt as he would point his sword towards the defenseless not who lay in front of him. </p><p>"Take me to the pig."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. losing a fight to a child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>His breath was heavy with a look of death locked in his narrowed eyes, he looked to the child as he did towards Techno. All those nights ago. He was a threat towards his king, a threat that must be eliminated. This wasn't a child to him anymore, the harmless face he had seen before was lost. </p><p>"Tommy!" A voice rang out from behind the child as Dream lifted his head from looking at the child he saw a man standing his chest rising and falling as if he had run a mile to get here, with a few yards between dream and the newly approached man wearing a coat of rags. The man had come from the direction of the blast that had knocked Dream from his feet, he had to have caused it, but who was he? There was an odd framiliance found looking at the grown man's face, his deep set eyes, with madness stricken to his face.  </p><p>"I'm gonna need you to go back away," The man wearing the coat spoke, addressing his words to dream. He would reach one hands out pointing to dream as if trying to sooth an animal from a distance. Such an action only pissed Dream off more. With no sign of movement, dream only stood his ground with more intent, making the mad man only grow with annoyance, his posture decreasing as he would slouch over with an annoyed groan, his hands would go to his cheeks as his fingers gripped his own skin, his nails sinking in. </p><p>Insane, insane was the only word with enough volume capable of describing the display this man was giving, the actions of a man who had lost his head. </p><p>Dream focus was slowly shifting from the child, starting to point his bladder towards the man, the child saw this as an opportunity and rolled himself back, he was quicker and more agile than Dream had predicted, keeping his stance as Tommy would scoot himself back back to his feet, standing in front of the man laced with insanity. Tommys eyes watching Dreams every flich, focusing on the way his breathing affected his stance, he wouldn't even blink as he looked so deeply at dream, prepared to defend himself from the eyes he saw when dream won the sword after their fall.</p><p>All three were still as the air around them blew the fabric of the man coat, blowing it back exposing a sword on one hip, and a rather full and heavy looking sachal hung on the other side. Dream had a theory immediately of what was in the bag, it had to be full of the same thing that had caused those explosions he had heard. What was a sword going to do against a crazy man with bombs, it was nothing on a comparable standard, and Dream knew that.</p><p>Dream would take a single slow step forwards, without haste as he would lower his sword to his side, keeping it in his grasp. Tommy would hold his hands up motioning for Dream to stop as the panic began setting in the kids eyes. A fear stricken kid and an insane man, they didn't sound like the worst targets that Dream had ever fought. Though the thought that was stuck was  the idea that these two could be as skilled as Techno in combat, or worse they could be better. The chance had to be taken with the hope in the chase these two were not equals to Techno.</p><p>Taking his chance Dream pushed himself forwards, his blade going up as he aimed himself to the child, with a backstep as skilled as Technos the child was able to dodge his attack, there was the sound of a laugh coming from the ragged man, as the sound of his blade scraping against his holster, the air was cut as the blade was tossed from the ragged man's hands towards Tommy and Dream as he would speak out.</p><p>"Tommy, catch." With a sideways smile and heavy eyes the man pushed his hands into his pockets with over exerted force. Tommy's movements were quick, without needing to look back as if he knew the were sword was, he was able to grab it in the air tuning it as he was able to adjust it in his hands as he kept his eyes towards dream. Pointing his blade towards dream as his stance was different then before, still lacking the same amount of composer as techno had when they faced, Tommys footwork was uneven though, it would be easy to trip him.</p><p>Tommy took the first move, pushing himself forwards with a great force, lunging his sword straight in an attempt to impale Dream, with a side step and a move of his blade, Dream rounded off his attack and pushed Tommy blade to the other side, Dream would take action using the deduction he made earlier, attempting to sweep him off his feet by swing kicking under him. Though it was a worthless attempt, Tommy leaped, Dream attack never connecting giving Tommy the perfect opening to attack with his blade once more, Dream wasn't able to move fast enough, the blade hitting Dreams arm, ripping the fabric straight off, as the sting from the slice quickly grew, opening as it soaked his arm with blood, Dreams vision going into a blur as he would jump back, having to switch his blade to the other arm, as his arm cut was now growing weak with pain.</p><p>This fight was just going to get harder from here on out, Dream had to end this and quick. WIth his dominant arm out of the fight he was left with what little training he's had with his left. Dream moved quickly, swinging his blade over without stopping, just how Techno did a day ago. Dreams movement quickend as he continued to back step every swing, tommys movement swift. Though Dream's blade was swifter, his swings continued to pick speed as Tommy's back steps were just closing the space between him and the ragged man. </p><p>The ragged man came into Dream's view, but something was wrong. His satchel was flipped open and in his hands, a mass the size of a small rock. </p><p>"Shit-" Dream would yell with a squeak, throwing himself back he would fall back onto the grass, dropping his blade mid air tossing his blade as his arms would fly up to his face, protecting himself. With a loud laugh that echoed the air with hysterica, The ragged man threw the mass towards Dream with haste. As it made impact, it erupted into smoke, filling dreams lungs with a painful tightning.  </p><p>Dream's arms left his protective state as he would grasp his neck, his own nails digging into his skin. The two would back up, Tommy's hands going to his mouth as he would run back behind The ragged man, one of his hands going to the fabric on his coat pulling with a rough tug. </p><p>"Come on! Lets go Wilbur." Tommy spoke behind his clasped hand over his mouth, as the two would begin their travel away leaving Dream as he lay, slowly suffocating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>tw// Suffocation</p><p>Its truly an excruciating feeling to have the air you breathe full of poison, the tightening as youre forced to gasp in air thats only troubling you worse, being poisoned by your own air is nothing more than a full circle of pain and suffocation. One that only can end by one's death.</p><p>Dreams vision was blurring, he could see the figures of the two running from him as he lay. They didn't even look back, though the truth was Dream wouldn't look back either if the sides were reversed. </p><p>the air was silent to Dream as the sound of ringing filled his ears, the feeling of suffocation was overcoming him as his senses began to fail, he was unable to feel as hands had grabbed him pulling him out of the fog. Dreams hands still clasped to his throat as he gasped air between horrid painful choaks. </p><p>Everything was going dark as his own grip on himself fell loose, he couldn't even feel the soft hands on his cheeks, with the sound of one's cried of anguish.</p><p>His king had emerged from behind him, pulling him from the fog as the sounds of cries from behind him screaming for the king to get away from the poisoned man, with the worry that their king would fall. </p><p>"Dream! Dream please!!" George's voice was shakey as his hands shook from the mixture of pain that filled his lungs and the worry that his knight was slowly losing his movement. "Please, my Dream. Please wake."</p><p>Two guards made their way to the king and Dream in a haste, their focus on Dream as one would feel for a pulse, the other asking the king to back away for his own safety, though it was a useless attempt as the king shook his head, his hands cupping Dreams face as his head lay on the king's legs. </p><p>"he's alive.. barely," the guard would speak before motioning for the other guard to come over. "My king, I please ask of you to entrust us with Sir Clay," Lowering his head as he addressed the king, George's fingers against Dreams neck as George looked to his knight. Nodding quickly, his hands still on Dreams cheeks with a soft touch.  The two guards would lift Dream from either side, hosting his limp body up with a soft grunt coming from each guard, as they left George's vision, another guard would step up, standing behind the king who sat on the ground. </p><p>"My king, we must get you back behind your walls, it isn't safe here." The guard speaking as Georges's head would turn to look to the guard who stood. With a dainty push from the ground, George stood, his eyes going to what was glimmering on the ground, what lay was none other than Dreams sword. Moving himself the king would pick the sword from the ground, noticing the wetness of blood that had stained above the handle. The blood on the sword wasn't the only blood on the scene, where dreams arm had laid, grass now stained red. </p><p>Dreams life had been treated like junk, people in this cruel world saw him as nothing but a barrier between the threat that lay ahead and himself. The position Dream held was meant to be safe, it was once the safest position a guard could have in this kingdom, though now Dream lay on his death bed. Questions came if there was a way George could help, but an even more pressing question came what would of happen to Dream if he was not here if George hadn't been brave enough to pull him from the Poison.</p><p>Poison, that's right. The air here is tainted.  Despite the fact that the colored fog was in a small quantity, the question came of its effects, how long would it linger here. George was already feeling weak with having to focus himself to breathe, he wondered if the guard feeling the same effects. </p><p>George would step with a small stumble before leading the knight through the City he rule, to his castle. Making his way around his palace wondering when Dream would be at the palace again he would go to his stairs, to make it to his quarters. though he was growing weaker, with only a few more steps his vision would go blurry and he would fall to the floor. With the scurrying sound of handmaids rushing to him, his vision would fall black. </p><p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>With the rays of sunlight pouring into the silent room with the soft feeling of the wind as the room was lit with a golden glow. With a quiet squeak, the door opened inwards, George would enter holding a tray made of dark wood loaded with two glasses of tea. A smile bright enough to make an angel fall from grace, His eyes gentle as with a sway in his step, placing the tray onto the side table by a bed of white sheets.  </p><p>George would sit on the end of the bed, his hands falling onto the sheets next to him, looking out towards the windows before looking to the bed. Which lay Dream, it had been two days since dream had almost found his death through poison. The king's hands had been the ones who saved him from the gas, as he was the only one who dared to. </p><p>Dream face was sunken as he lay weak, not yet waking once from his slumber. George began to wonder if he was going to ever awake. Having suffered the same poison as Dream, he only knew a fraction of the pain he felt. Over the last two days, there hadn't been a significant improvement to his heath, only the stabilization. There was no clue what the poison could have been, there was no idea how to clear it from one's system. George had been lucky, his sickness only lasting half a day, and never even putting him near death. </p><p>Dream was moved to the palace only this morning, with dusk establishing the time. George had hoped his Knight would awake soon, The worry that the cut on his arm pushed the poison deep into his bloodstream had come up as a theory between nurses, but even with that theory, there was nothing they could do about it. </p><p>"Dream?" George would speak out as he inched his hand towards Dream. "They've been telling me to prepare for the worse," George's voice cracking as he spoke, with his vision blurred from the formation of tears, his hand continued to move towards Dreams. "I don't want to prepare for the worse." George's hand touched upon Dreams. "I want you to get better. You are meant to be my Knight, my knight." With his hand placed into dreams, grasping him with a soft hold. George's eyes moved away from Dream, looking down to his lap. "You're cold." </p><p>George would stand, letting his hand up from Dreams, he would reach up to the connecter of his robe, undoing it with careful movements. He would fold the robe in his arms, carefully placing the folded robe at the bottom of the bed that Dream lay in. Reaching up upon his head, he would remove his crown placing it on top of the robe. George would walk to the windows looking towards the outside with a soft sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"You prefer dawn over dusk. I hope the first thing you see when you awake is a sunrise." His eyes gazed to the view of the sun setting over the city he ruled. George would move back to the bed, sitting on the side, looking to the face of his knight, his sleeping beauty. </p><p>The door opened with a creak that echoed in the silent room, turning his head to see Sapnap, who would hold the door open. His eye looking to George who returned the gaze. </p><p>"My king, the dining hall awaits," Sapnap spoke, as his arm outstretched, holding his arm towards the hallway with a bow. </p><p>George would stand, moving himself as he walked towards the door, not looking back to dream who lay, his robe and crown still sat at the foot of his bed. Moving into the hallway, George could hear the door of the room close as the footsteps of Sapnap echoed behind him. Moving to the dining hall, George sat through his dinner without a word to any of the cooks who delivered his meals, nor anyone who entered the hall after. His mind stuck only to the thoughts of his Knight asleep on the floor above. </p><p>The meal would pass as silently as the air, the room becoming empty as George would stand, causing Sapnap to move to escort him out of the room and up to the floor where Dream lay. With the door in fount of him, the hope that his knight was awake had come to his mind. It was the most hopeful thought he had had. But like most things in life, it was far too good to be true. </p><p>The room was still, the wind was no longer even blowing. The stillness matched the stillness of Dream's body as he lay in the bed. Though something was wrong, The air was still though something wasn't correct. George would look to Sapnap, who placed his hand on his hip ready to draw his blade, moving closer to the king as he looked around the room for whatever the king was feeling. But everything looked still. </p><p>George would step forwards just to be halted by Sapnap who would place his arms out, stopping his king from progressing as he would move forwards himself, reaching Dreams bed as he looked to dream then around the room once more. The room had no closet, no second door. The windows were West facing with the view of the sunset gone, the room had dimmed. Sapnap  lowered his hands from his blade and look back to the king. </p><p>"The room is empty my king," Sapnap spoke, moving towards the door as he would nod to the king who walked deeper into the room towards the bed, he would look to Dreams shut eyes, His lips were separated slightly as the small amount of light that came fro the outside fell on his face, he was truly heavenly to George. He would move, going to sit himself down as he would look to the bed with a gasp, covering his mouth with his hands.</p><p>The bed was empty besides Dream. His Royal apparel was gone.</p><p>Someone had been here, there was a guard at the door the entire time, there was no way anyone had come through there, were his own men conspiring against him? Only to steal a crown, it made no sense to George. He knew his men, he had met every guard, every handmaid who entered this palace, not one would ever bring themselves to steal from the palace. Someone had to come in from the windows, but they were on the third floor. A climb to the second floor had been seen not even a week ago by the masked man wearing the skin of a pig, could he be here again? </p><p>"Sapnap!" George would shout, stepping back towards the door, keeping his eyes to dream, as he would move. The sound of the door crashing open as Sapnap rushed to the king's side with his sword drawn. </p><p>"What is it, my king?" Sapnap spoke as his eyes scowled the room with haste, not looking over a single detail. </p><p>"My crown," His words running out as if he was out of breath, George would take a deep breath. "My crown is gone." After he spoke, Sapnap would push his blade back into his holster.</p><p>"Your crown?" Sapnap would speak with a stutter as if he didn't understand what was being said. </p><p>"Yes my crown, my crown is gone!" George spoke this time throwing his hands into the air, he would then freeze, hearing the smaller sound outside the window. It was a sound so faint, Sapnap was unable to hear it. George would start to move towards the window with slow speed. gulping before he would hold his breath as he stuck his head from the window, looking down the figure of a figure wearing red made haste through the castle garden. </p><p>There was a reason this kingdom was called the kingdom of blue, having such a surplus of blue, and with it being the color of the kingdom, there were very few who wore prime colors besides Blue. Red on this side of the sea was far more expensive than their kingdom could bargain for. </p><p>"Bloody fucking-" George would mutter before running from the room, pushing the doors open with a loud crash as they hit the wall, the sound of Sapnap running after George was heard by George, as he flew down the hall faster then he had ever moved before. The handmaid's mutters and yelps were heard as they moved out of the way, pressing themselves to the walls. </p><p>"Sir!!" Sapnap yelled out as he chased after the king, able to catch up with the king rather easily, he kept pace with the king, only a few steps behind him. "Sir! Where are we going!" After a moment of thinking as he ran the king would yell out to Sapnap, looking back at him. </p><p>"An adventure Sapnap!" His voice rang in Sapnaps head, it wasn't the last first time someone had told him. They continued to move, finding the outside of the castle, with heavy breaths the two made a full sprint towards where the king had seen the Red wearing figure. They made a V-line through the garden, hitting the town as they would push through the town, towards the front the front gate. The king had thought as he ran, if this was one of the men who had hurt Dream, then it was sure that he would know how to help Dream get better, and if not at least he could finally get ahold of the man who hurt his knight. Though the king's untrained body was running low, as his breathing was growing ragged, and his speed decreasing. It had surprised Sapnap he had made it as far as he did.</p><p>"Sir! Who are we chasing," Sapnaps voice rang out, looking towards his king. The king's lungs were burning, the feeling of death was hitting him as he continued to push himself before he would speak between heavy breaths. </p><p>"Red," was the only thing the king was able to get out of his mouth before he would stop, Sapnap passed the king and kept moving, parting his lips creating a loud whistle that pierced the air, causing many to look up and for 3 guards to move towards him with haste, their eyes searching for the king. And as they found him, all three would move towards him. </p><p>George had fallen to his knees, his heart racing as he panted heavily. The Knights looked to the king as one of them instructed the other two to go get water. The one yelling instructions was none other than Bad. As the other two left, Bad got down on his knees and looked at the king, pressing his fingers on the side of George's neck, taking his pulse. </p><p>"Goodness. You ran quite a bit, didn't cha?" Bad laugh to himself, before helping the King up, and helping him towards a guardhouse, there was one in eyesight so it wasn't much of a walk. </p><p>Once they reach the place, inside had a floor plan much of the guardhouse that Dream had been sent to, though this place lacked a bed on the first floor and instead held a well decked out kitchen and mess hall. Bad would sit the king down at one of the tables with a gentle pat on the back as another guard would set a glass of water down in front of the king in the wooden table. George's hands immediately grasped the cup, chugging down the liquid with haste. </p><p>"Oh my. Slow down there." Bad spoke as he watched George chug his glass, slamming the empty glass onto the table as Bad would slide himself on the chair opposite to king, holding his head up as he rested his elbows on the table, Bad watched the panting king who was catching his breath finally.</p><p>"I.." George spoke as another glass of water was set on the table by the same guard from before, Bad nodding thanks to him as he walked away. "I remember you."  </p><p>"hm? well that's nice, I remember you as well." Bad spoke without formality or titles, it surprised the king as he would pick up the next glass, bringing it to his lips as he drank some. </p><p>"You know magic, don't you?" George spoke after a moment, setting his glass back down as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. </p><p>"I mean, yeah. Im not all that good at it, but it's a quality of mine." </p><p>"Do you know anything about healing?" </p><p>"I do not, but I would love to skill come look at Clay, maybe there's something else I could do." Bad spoke mentioning Dream, despite the fact that George had yet to ever bring that up.  George was taken back, he had met Bad before and heard many stories of him from Dream. George never took him seriously when he said that Bad had no ideas the rules of formality. George was lost in what to respond with, this man has to defy all rules and all standard he had seen, more than Dream had ever begun to. Bad pushed himself up from his chair and would motion for the king to do the same, As bad stretched, swaying himself from his hips, he would yawn. </p><p>"Well lead the way," Bad spoke motioning for the king to walk forwards, as the walk began back to the castle, Back to dream. </p><p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>The trees were the worst of Sapnaps worries as he moved towards the red wearing man he had finally caught up to. The slim figure was fast, faster than Sapnap had expected.  He knew the woods much better then Sapnap, trying to dodge the trees the way the moving figure did was impossible, it was as if he had taken this route a million times. </p><p>The sound of steps behind Sapnap had made their existence clear less then 10 yards ago, the chance to look behind himself and see who had caught up wasn't an option with all these low hanging branches he had to dodge. Praying to god that it was someone on his side was all that he could do as he moved. </p><p>Then there was a third pair, the sound of someone landing on the ground as if they had fallen from one of the trees and automatically start going after Sapnap from his left was even louder than the steps behind him, implying this one was even closer then the ones behind him. </p><p>"Fuck" Sapnaps voice rang out as the two he couldn't see gained ground, the sound of a blade being drawn rang through the forest, Sapnap pulled himself to a stop, drawing his blade as he came face to face with a masked man wearing the skin of pig over his eyes, who looked to him with a blade of ebony stared him down, with the slow steps fro the left coming into view a man wearing rags whos hands were clasped together in front of him. Sapnaps lips curled into a smile as he looked down the two before speaking. </p><p>"let's fucking dance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Techno's hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>The world around Sapnap was still as the two he faced stood their ground, The pigs blade pointed straight, his stance was a string as Dream when he stood. Sapnap stood knowing he was the only thing that stood between these monsters and the kingdom he called home, though the question continued to ring in his head. </p><p>Was he enough? Clay being taken down was doing numbers on the guard's morale. Clay was more than just a head guard toohim, they were friends before the years at academy started, he and Clay were together daily, till he became the king's knight, after that their time together became smaller, their glances in the hall as Clay would escort the king became uncomfortable, their words sparing and the thought of Clay became a memory.  It wasn't like that in the beginning, when Clay had just become the king's personal guard he would come to the barracks every night and tell Sapnap of his day, every night the two would share time, slowly he stopped showing up, and left him to sleep alone every night. It hurt to think of their drift, and to think of it at a time like this? </p><p>Even though his mind ran, Sapnaps eyes had yet to leave his opponents, neither had made a move, each holding their stance, their eyes locked. Without warning the ragged man would begin to back up slowly, his hands out as he motioned that he meant no harm, he would back away from both The pig man and Sapnap. </p><p>"Alright Techno, don't fuck this up, I have a bad feeling about Tommy" The ragged man would speak, directing his words to the Pig before he would silently nod acknowledging him. Technos eyes not once leaving Sapnap. The 2v1 had become a 1v1 as the raged man made a mad dash away from the two who stood as still as they had a moment ago. </p><p>"Wilbur determined you easy prey,"  Techno would speak his raspy voice not matching the elegant demeanor he held. "This should be quick then." AS he spoke he would lunge, his blade outstretched as he moved with a speed that Sapnap had never seen in a single man, His stance matched Clay, though his speed far superior to anything that Clay had even recorded. Techo held full confidence in his blade, which left him open in more ways than Sapnap could count, Techno believed wholeheartedly that this fight would end in a single slash. </p><p>It was quick, Sapnaps body fell back as fast, as a dodge was the only hope he had to live through that attack. He would push himself away from the incoming blade, without any other options he was on the floor. Techno stood above him with a snarky smile. The tip of his blade pressing into the dirt as he looked to the disarmed man who sat on the ground. </p><p>"I didn't expect you to be able to dodge that, if I'm being honest." Technoes lips moved, his stance heavy as he would lift his blade from the dirt, pointing to Sapnap." A pleasant surprise." He would continue lifting the blade till it was pointed to Sapnap, As he looked straight to the blade that was pointed between his eyes, Sapnaps eyes widened.</p><p>The look of fear was something that never had tired techno, the thought of this man's blood on the grass, the thought of the sound a limp body makes as gravity takes over. The way blood sits on a blade. They were images that Techno hungered for. A hunger that must be satisfied. </p><p>The air silent as Sapnaps shutters and mumbled failed to reach Technos ears. His arm lifted from the ground holding the palm of his hand out in a plea for his life to be spared. It wasn't new. Many pleased, most pleaded without dignity. Though it was all unheard to the blood-hungry pig as he lifted his blade into the air and in a single efficient movement, he allowed his blade to find the skin of Sapnap. The life in him pouring from the wound. His eyes loosening the look of fear as he used what little strength he had to look to techno with a smirk, Blood dripping off his lip as a blade lay deep in his chest. </p><p>"Your.. Your stance is wrong." Sapnaps weak voice spoke with a frailness that most don't make it to. Techno pulled his blade from his body as Sapnap fell back onto the grass without anymore movement. Techno looked to his feet and saw he was correct. His footing was backward. Techno stared at his boots as he continued to examine the incorrect stance he held, his fingers went white as he was holding his blade so tight. </p><p>"shut the fuck up." Technos lips lost the smirk as he would shove his sword into the holder on his hip and walk away from the limp body that lay in the grass. </p><p>The thought wouldn't leave his mind as he moved, his footing had been wrong, He had always been man of perfection, a man of elite talent in the skill of both battle and combat. He continued, his walk to where he and his brother had been staying was short, they had found a hole to stay in and had been camping there ever since.  He was worried for Tommy, a few days had passed, and he was moving, but he was exposed to high levels of the poison, it was wreckless of Will to act as such, to use such a weapon even though Tommy was so close. </p><p>Techo would reach his home, moving through the cracks as he reached a small cave entrance that was deeply lived in. Before he would descend an old and rusted flight of stairs that lead into an underground revein of great magnitude. Wilbur had taken the liberty to light the place with a few candles, though there wasn't a flame warm enough that could scare away the cold a cave brought the night, nor a flame bright enough to scare away the moist that also came deep from the ground. It was not a pleasurable base, but it was hidden. ((Guys I can't spell ravine, and google won't fucking help me, somebody please tell me so I can fucking fix it))</p><p>"Wilbur?" Techno made it to the floor of the ravine as his eyes skimmed the walls looking for him. The place was empty. The air was still, as the only sound that could be heard was the droplets of water that made their way down the walls. "Tommy?" Technos voice grew quieters as he continued to walk.  Neither Wilbur nor Tommy were here. The fire they had kept lit for the past week was dead, The embers barely warm, as the dimness of the empty room became apparent as he stood. </p><p>His brothers were smart, they knew to always come back here. They knew they weren't to engage on their own unless techno was close by, they were more than aware of their strength and the capabilities that techno held above them.</p><p>These thoughts began to cloud his mind, the thought of his little brother being held as he screamed technos name, the overwhelming sound of Tommys blood-curdling voice screaming his brother's name in a plea as he was dragged. The thought of Wilbur struggling against men who dragged him from the cave with eyes vigorously looking to see Tommy. mindful his eyes widened as his knees became weak. what if it wasn't like that. What if they weren't given the chance to scream. What if it was an ambush, and they weren't even aware of what was happening before it was far too late. They could be dead, their cold bloody body hidden behind a bush. And what if Techno was next. </p><p>Techno threw himself back up the steps, his eyes wide as the images of his brothers getting killed continued to destroy his mind. His head was spinning and his ears were ringing. He threw himself out of the cave into the forest as his sword was drawn, listing for any sound that could be his brothers.  He hesitated for a moment, his steps slowing as he looked left and right. Wich way to go. There were so many options. They could have been taken by anyone, there were many kingdoms, so many people, so many groups who wanted their heads. </p><p>"WERE ARE YOU. TOMMY, WILBUR PLEASE. MAKE SOME NOISE FOR ME!" He had cupped his hands around his mouth as he screamed, his throat burned as he brought his hands back to his sides listening for the sound of anything. He knew that if they were alive it was a huge probability they most likely could not respond, but the fact remained that whoever was out there would send somebody to take care of techno now. He knew it was only a matter of time before the sound of rushed footsteps making their way to him would become the loudest thing in this forest. </p><p>Though it didn't. There were no sounds of footsteps, no sounds of screams. The air was empty of the sounds he wished for. Time passed as Technos hands began to shake. Had he failed? </p><p>It was guessing time, techno started to move. His steps were soft as he kept his blade in hand. He was going to the kingdom where the Masked Knight had stood before. His thoughts were clear, he would destroy every kingdom, every state that could have taken his brothers, he would clear the world by himself if that was the means it took to save his family, to bring them home. The aching thought of them dead in a bush contained to knock at his brain. Though if that came to be the case, techno knew what would have to be done. </p><p>˱ 𓈒 𓈊 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈉 ┈ 𓈒 ┈ 𓈊 𓈒 ˲</p><p>A room of white, without the light of a candle, is where dream lay. His eyes opened as he looked to the ceiling. Silence was upon him as the night had taken the sky. the sky was without the light of the moon. Dreams lips parted as he took a painful breath before the coarse sound of his own voice croaked creating a sound he had never heard from himself. </p><p>He felt weak, he was unable to even move his fingers as keeping his eyes open was draining what little stamina he had. He had awoken to an empty and darkroom, a room without his king. Where was his king, the thought of his king was all that came to him. He had to find his king.</p><p> He would part his lips once more in an attempt to sound the king's voice, though without success as the same croak followed as before. He felt so thirsty, his dry mouth felt like it was cracking as he moved his lips, moving his tongue over his lips was to no avail. </p><p>There were sounds coming from the left of him, he was unable to move his head as his eyes began to fall heavily again. The silence then broke, the faded sound of footsteps and heavy breaths filled his ear before a mass towered over him. </p><p>"Are you fucking dead?"  A harsh voice hand out as their head looked over the bed. Pink hair fell into Dream view as he had no choice but to look up to see the man who had defeated him in battle before.  "Your the only one here who could make this a fun fight. You better not be dead." </p><p>Technos mask was off, he had little loose hair that had fallen from his bride and into his face, there were pieces shorter the the rest that resembled bangs as well. As Dream was unable to move he opened his lips to make the sam croak sound he had the two times before. </p><p>"You haven't moved from this bed since Wilbur poisoned you. Thats for damn sure." Techno spoke as he would stand straight, unsheathing his blade from his hip. "It's a shame you'll die without the chance of a fight." </p><p>The sound of rushed footsteps came barreling down the hall as the sound of the door being flung open rang through Dreams ears. As Technos averted his eyes from Dream, he looked to the door revealing an out-of-breath king who leaned on the door for support. </p><p>"You.. You get away from him."  George spoke with heavy breaths, his stance weak as he was fatigued.  Techno with his blade in hand began to walk towards the king, Dream lay without the strength to do more than twitch his fingers. His panic began to set in. </p><p>Dreams mind began to race, he could no longer even see techno as he had left his sight,  as he moved towards his king's voice. His king. His king with hands as untrained as a baby bird. George wasn't suited to fight nor did he had the speed to outrun a monster as strong as Techno. The king was about to die right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.  He would open his mouth pushing himself as hard as he could as the pain returned this throat as he made a sound that resembled the king's name. Georges eyes short to Dream who lay as he has for as long as he had been there. </p><p>"Dream?" George's voice was quiet as he looked to the still bed, Technos slow steps were gaining floor, as the king remained against the door. </p><p>"Ya know, I wanna be nice. I'll give you a 5-second head start." Technos voice rang, with the snark of a killer as he snorted, his blade dragging against the marble floor creating a scratching sound that pierced the air. "But if you scream for a guard... It will be for his head," Techno jerked his head back motioning toward Dream. </p><p>George stuttered for a moment, as the count began. Looking to the bed of dream once more he struggled with the issue of leaving Dream knowing the pig would be alone with him if he ran. </p><p>1</p><p>It was a risk. </p><p>2</p><p>A risk that George knew Dream would want him to take. </p><p>3</p><p>His legs moved, as he pushed himself off the door, throwing himself down the empty hall. It was late into the morning hours so no guard nor maid had business in these halls, the halls were still beside the steps of George and the echoing voice that towered with vigor that sounded through numbers. </p><p>4</p><p>George wasn't even going to make it to the steps, his time was already running short and he was still a close distance to the pig. He was gaining a low amount of speed as he ran. Was it over? Is this how it ends? Sapnap had yet to return home, and the fear of what was worse to come had rung through George's head. There was no hope left in the king as his best guard, and his only friend lay in bed on death door. The image of Sapnaps limp body somewhere passed his eyes. This was a killer, one with his eyes set to George as his prey. </p><p>5</p><p>There wasn't a moment between his lips saying 5 and the sound of him dashing down the hall, the eerie sound of the blade scraping against the floor continued to haunt George as he gained speed on the running king. As the distance closed the sound of George's heart echoed in the hall. </p><p>Technos voice sounded out-thought a maniacal laugh, The space between them was little, something had to be done and something had to be done fast.  Only a few feet still lay between the king and the killer.</p><p>It was a split-second decision, as George would fling his body to the left, covering his face with his arms as he threw himself out a window. The sound of glass shattering and falling onto the marble floor echoed louder than techno laugh did.  </p><p>Halting to a stop, techno would peer over the edge, looking down. It was a two-story jump. Through the dark, Techno was able to make out the blue of the king's robe that lay on the dirt below. it was still. As still as the body he had left in the woods not even a day ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>